Philemaphobia
by Insomiak
Summary: Sora's a little shy about a lot of things, but maybe Riku can change that? RS.


Hey! This is my Kingdom hearts story (no shit x3) 

It's for my friend Kokis xO x3 Happy Birthday :3

Warning: Riku x Sora bitches xDD :3

* * *

Riku glared at nothing in particular as he made his way vehemently down the darkened street. He didn't bother to wrap himself in a warm jacket before he left his apartment building, and the cold wind lashed blindly on his light skin, causing him to shiver with it's movements. His light, frisky, silver hair was still soaked from the short shower he had before leaving the comfort of his domain, giving it a deeper, more heavy look. 

The stars were sitting happily above him, their shining grandeur enhanced by the ashen moon, though never surpassing it's brilliance and silent integrity.

A few lone bats flew above, letting out their alluring echolocation mewls, guiding them through the impending darkness that surrounded their creature.

And the silver haired male could hear the whines and groans of children, as their parents feverishly commanded them to come into their houses, not wanting their offspring to fall ill in the cool breezes of night.

However, none of these events -though he viewed them clearly- mattered to the male. He had decided, no matter how much his reasonable self told him to just wait, that he would solve the un-fleeing problem that had entered his life.

The only person he'd ever really been able to hold close to his past dying heart; the only person on this damned planet that could make his feelings reach to new heights, taught him how to love, if not how to live and practically forced him to have an outrageously good time doing it…

Wouldn't kiss him.

Really, Riku had tried to just kiss said person, lightly on the lips; but only to be shoved away in shock, eyes opposite of him filling with absolute terror. He'd tried asking, begging, waiting; but all to no avail. So, he left his apartment on this hoarfrost evening, with determination engulfing his sea-green eyes, and the soundless feel of desperation floating on his heart.

His head, like so many times before, filled with possible reasons for his loves timidity. What if the brunet had been lying? Just saying he was infatuatedly in love with him too, because it would fit nicely, or was to afraid of hurting the older male?

Riku prayed to whatever gods were out there that it wasn't that. He wasn't sure he could last if it turned out to be just a stupid game; especially not after hearing the words, 'I love you too,' evade from those velvet lips, the same breath falling down his chest.

He couldn't help but let a devious smile crawl onto his face as he remembered the night he had finally confessed his feelings.

The silvered haired male shook his heard, the movement from his wet hair sending beads of hazy water soaring in different paths around him.

Or maybe his blue-eyedlover wasn't ready? Hesitant to the aspect of a real relationship? Letting your walls crumble to the ground was always hard to do, no matter who you were allowing to hold you up in their place.

But, as scared as he was of the reason for this dilemma, he wanted an answer.

Changing his gaze from the cold road, he stared down at a night stricken ally, noting the familiarity he felt as his gaze steadied; a mellow glow surrounding his eyes. He had taken this same route to his best friends (now lovers) house since his parents disowned him; they kicked him out and forced him to buy his own place. There was an very stupid reason as to why his parents did this, but yet it seems to happen to a lot of teenagers:

Riku was gay, and they had a problem with that.

They had tried countless times to change their sons sexual orientation, giving him endless talks about his supposed 'problem,' and not letting him go on dates with others of the same gender.

Eventually though, his father being the asshole he was, and his mother be afraid Riku would 'taint,' the approaching baby, he was kicked out.

So, after being told immeasurable times that he was a worthless, instigating homosexual that didn't deserve to breath he same air as the rest of the human race; he was free. Free from their condemning words, and foul treatment; free from the passing days spent locked in his vile bedroom, and free from the aftermath of the horrid nights spent arguing over morals.

Free to meet Sora.

To their dismay and horror, by forcing their only child (at the time) to leave his haven, they aloud a certain blue eyed male to enter his life, and turn it into some myth; because there was no way, not even in the darkest infernos of hell, that it could possible be alright for him to feel this happy.

When he told Sora all that though, the brunet simply laughed and replied, 'You idiot, we don't live in the darkest infernos of hell!' Surprising the silver haired male with his pure sanguinity.

A wisp of silent wind swept his mind back into reality, and all his straying thoughts rushed back to the darkened ally.

It looked the same it always had, overflowing dumpster, claw marked walls, and it still held the ongoing fragrance of rusty socks.

With a weary, but slightly amused sigh, he began walking down his personal memory lane on earth.

Which, when he really thought about it, wasn't all that bad.

Rounding one final street corner, the brunets house came into vision; It's usually bright outside looking, in all honesty, quiet creepy in the falling darkness. Or maybe it just seemed that way because Riku felt scared shitless.

Whatever it was that gave the house its creepy look, it didn't matter.

His mind was set on solving this dilemma, and a little bit of fear was no reason for him to stray his path. So, walking up to the front door, Riku pulled out the spare key Sora had given him, and stepped inside.

* * *

_…and soft warm lips continued ravishing the body under him, not relinquishing in the slightest, no fear showing, just pure passion as he continued to kiss the youth under him; velvet lips moving in ways only those in love could. Passion poured from all souls in the room, and warmth quickly covered the two as they lay there, bodies entangled and minds gone with the wind. The brunet gasped has he felt a soft had reach down and-_

Sora snapped up in his bed, shuddering from his nighttime thoughts. He grabbed behind himself and snatched his fluffy pillow he'd had sense he was five. The obscene colours had faded over the years, but it still held the same comforting familiarity.

He'd had dreams like that many times, being kissed by his lover…he shivered at the thought; a little from lust, but mostly from fear.

Why the hell did he have to be afraid of kissing him! It wasn't like he'd never kissed someone before! It was just…he'd never really felt this much for one person. It kind of scared him, because Riku consumed a lot of his thoughts during the day, and most of his dreams during the night.

Riku was just everything Sora could ever want in a person; self critical, but in no way modest, smart but not egotistic, caring but not usually possessive.

"Wait…that's not right," Sora said to himself, "Riku's the most egotistic, possessive, and self critical person I've ever met…"

And it was true. Hewas extremely protective of Sora, he always had to win, and if he didn't, he'd beat himself up over it for weeks.

So, the reason Sora loves Riku so much?

Nobody knows :'D

However, Riku was drop dead gorges, and that was reason enough for the brunet.

'Well then Sora, why don't you just kiss your drop dead gorgeous boyfriend?' he yelled in his head, more then slightly irritated at his uncertainties. Whatever it was that compelled him to not kiss his lover, he didn't know. Probably something subconscious and stupid that would somehow lash back and ruin his entire life.

He pouted and let his head rest on the pillow, closing his eyes to the darkened room.

"Stupid head," he said to himself, and he started mindlessly whacking his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Stupid, stupid, stu-"

He stopped in mid whack as he heard his front door slam shut. He snapped one bright blue eye open to look out his ajar bedroom door into the hallway. He stood up, letting the blankets fall off his body.

Straining his hearing, the brunet managed to pick up on the fait sound of footfalls tracing their way down the wooden floor. He clutched his pillow tightly to his chest, and curiosity getting the better of him, began his decent down the hall.

As he neared his supposed destination, the blue eyed male took the pillow in one hand, getting ready to attack the…something that had entered his house. A flash of darkness in the kitchen caught his attention, and he looked toward it, seeing the persons' shadow on the white wall.

Biting his lip, Sora rounded the corner and wiped the pillow at the intruder.

"Get the hell out of my house!" The brunet screamed as the lethal pillow made contact.

"Sora! What the-" the intruder started, but a whack to the face subdued his talking.

The brunet cupped a hand over his mouth has he realized who he'd hit. He couldn't help but smile, though, at the very un amused expression place on his boyfriends face.

"Nice…to see you too, Sora," Riku said as the pillow hit the floor.

After the two laughed about the pure obscurity of the incident, things started to calm down.

"Sorry, I though you we're a rapist or something…" the brunet said, a soft blush racing over his features.

"Forget about it," Riku replied, not really bothered by pillow attack.

The brunet walked slowly over to his boyfriend, not quiet sure what to say next, "What are you doing out so late anyway?"

Riku put on a fake pout and answered back, "Aren't you happy to see me?" teasing the brunet with zeal stinging his voice.

"Well yeah, I just -" but Sora was cut short as Riku rushed in on him. He let out a soft gaps as he felt his entire body being lifted from the very floor; and he was thrown, quiet carelessly, over the silver haired males right shoulder.

The brunet wiggled around a little, trying to tear free of his loves grasp, "Riku…" he whined after his flailing subsided, "Let me down," and he pouted.

"No," hesaid plainly.

"Yes," Sora answered back, sounding just as stubborn and demanding.

"No," and the olderyouthstarted walking down the hall toward Sora's living room.

"Riku, if you don't put me down…" but Sora ran out of words. What could he do about it anyway?

Nothing.

"You'll what?" Riku smirked, knowing himself to be in control of the situation.

Sora pouted, though inwardly he wasn't all the put down. He knew Riku wasn't going to hurt him or anything, so he willing let the older male carry him into the dark sitting room. As the pair neared the navy blue couch, Sora felt the Riku'shands work around his body. With one swift movement, he was dropped onto it's feathery surface, legs scrunched up a little and vivid blue eyes covered by milky lids.

When Sora started to gain his bearings, he attempted to stand up, but was foiled in his plans by a warm hand on his shoulder. He stared up at his boyfriend, and he found he couldn't place the mood in his velvet green eyes. He looked empathic and crude all in one; fearless but apprehensive.

The brunet trued his gaze to face the other male still as he sat beside him.

"Sora," he started, eyes still filled with that engrossed yet recoiling gleam.

The youngerteenblinked.

"Yeah?" he brunet replied, lighthearted and curious.

"We've know each other for about a year, right?" Sora didn't say anything, for he could sense that Riku had more to add, but he nodded, interested eyes searching the older teens familiar features.

Riku smiled a little, to show Sorathat he wasn't mad, "And we've been going out for about three months?"

Once again, Sora nodded, clueless as to where this was going.

"Riku, what-" he stopped talking as Rikushook his head, the act seeming so captivating to him.

"I don't know why you won't let me kiss you Sora, but by the end of this night I'm going to," thebrunetsearched for malice in the others voice, but found none; it was very serious, but not angry.

Wait…

Oh.

That's what he meant.

He knew this would come eventually, it had to. Riku was tired of waiting for Sora to get over whatever ailed him so; he wanted answers.

Riku had a basic understand of the others mind set, and he could guess quiet well what was going on in it. He smiled at the other, and hugged him; he had no wishes to scare the living breath out of him, he just wanted to know why he was so afraid of kissing.

"Listen…" Riku started, arms still hung around the others shoulders, "I'm not mad at you or anything…I just don't get it."

Sora pouted and hugged him back, "I don't get it either…"

Rikureleased his hold and moved back to stare into ocean blue orbs, "Well, I guess we have a problem then."

Sora just looked dumfounded at his friend, "Wha-" but his talking was interrupted by a pair warm lips as they covered his own. Sora gasped, but as muffled as it was, Riku heard it. He let a silent hand make its way onto the brunets soft cheek, and forced himself harder on the younger teen; so what if it was just their first kiss?

Sora's breath hitched as he felt a wet tong dive into his open mouth, and his eyes flashed open; he didn't pull back though, it felt too…nice. Riku began exploring his unsealed lips, and the brunet lost himself in pure bliss, eyes closing and head mentality spinning with less coherent thought then usual. Maybe nice wasn't the word; wonderful, breathtaking, amazing, unbelievable…those were more accurate.

They continued ravishing each other, and Riku shivered a little as he felt Sora's hand run through his silver hair, stroking it with an absent manner.

After a while, the two started to feel the need to damn their mortality and requirements to breath. They broke apart, a light elevated feeling filling the dark air around them.

Riku's breathing was heavy for a few seconds, "Now, did that hurt?"

Sora just grinned between hard intakes of air and replied with a simple, "No," and pounced the other, sending them for a freefall over the couch. Riku'seyes widened slightly in shock as he felt the others weight spread out on him, not quite used to this much forwardness coming from the brunet. Sora knew this, but failed to care as he kissed Riku soundly; even though he had yet to be completely comfortable with the act.

As hesitant as he felt about it all, Riku's tenacious behavior pulled at him to just relax. So, the two lay there in a web of lust and love, unsure but knowing exactly what the other felt.

After a while they broke apart for good (Riku somehow managed to crawl on top of Sora) and just laid there, basking in each other and the unmoving dark room, brightened only by the orange glow of faded streetlights.

"So…I take it you're staying the night?" the younger asked, still laying under his friend.

"Definitely," Riku sounded overjoyed, glowing eyes filled with more contempt than Sora had thought possible. The brunet reached up and hugged him, smothering his face into a part of the couch right above his shoulder. He grinned with enough zeal to stifle the devils daughter herself. (AN: Kairi -cough- xD)

"Muuff…Sora," the Riku's muffled voice sounded out from the depths of the blue couch. Sensing his un-comfort, the brunet released him.

They laid there awhile longer, just staring into the others eyes, ecstasy dancing around like wild fire.

"I knew you'd come to the dark side," Riku said after awhile, a devious grin fallen over his face; meaning really that he knew Sora wouldn't hate kissing.

"Shut up now, or I'll make you sleep out here," Sorareplied, a grin of his own place solidly on his features. Riku merely pouted at this statement.

"Fine, but I'm carrying you into bed," he stood up and fixed his clothes a little.

"What? No you're not, I can walk by myself," he sat up to get a better look at his lover.

"Well, I carried you in here, didn't I?"

"So?" the hereplied, not seeing the others point.

"So, I get to carry you out," he smirked, eyes never leaving Sora's amused gaze.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense," and the brunet rolled his bright eyes.

"Yes, yes it does," and Riku grinned; placing one arm under Sora's legs, and the other on his back, he lifted him off the couch, making sure to keep a smug look on his face.

The younger of the two just sighed and gave up, "Riku, you're such goof,"

He let his lover carry him through the kitchen and down the hall and into the bedroom. dundunduun xO

Riku made a right for Sora's room and mindlessly threw him on his double bed, earning himself a loud grunt as the other made contact with the soft surface. He looked around quietly, seeing all the usual old T-shirts lying on the floor; magazines; homework, everything was cluttered on the ground or thrown in obscene places - and Riku loved it.

It just seemed more homey then where he lived now; it felt better to sleep in Sora's bed than his own. He knew he was being over dramatic with his thoughts, but it wasn't his fault that this room compelled him like this. It smelt like Sora, it reminded him of Sora…Riku felt his head start to spin, so he averted his thoughts and tried not to focus too much on where he was.

"You didn't have to drop me on the bed, you know," Riku looked down to see Sora laying on his back, legs crossed, enjoying the silence but deciding to break it anyway, "and I'm sorry…for, you know…I don't think I'll ever understand why I wouldn't kiss you…but thanks," it was funny, his voice that is, it sounded really spacey, maybe even surreal.

"If it makes you feel better, you're not half bad at it," Riku said with a grin, expecting the usual sigh or roll of the eyes from the other. However, Sora was to collected and dazed to act annoyed with Riku. Instead, all he did was say a soft, 'yeah,' and go back to staring at the ceiling.

Riku just stood there, stupidly. He didn't understand why Sora got like this sometimes, but he did. What could he be thinking about now? Riku didn't know a whole bunch about Sora's past; his parents, other relationships, family…nothing. He had an entire year he had to get to know this person he loved, and he knew nothing of his background. Well, right now was as good a time as any to find out, right?

"Hey, Sora," the younger male made no acknowledgments of Riku's existents, but he knew he heard him anyway, "where are you from?…what about your family? I…just never hear you talk about them, or where you used to live…"

Sora bit his lip; he knew it was too good to be true when he though Riku would never question his past. It's not like his life story was all that interesting, so why tell it? He shook his head; Riku had more right then anybody to know. It wasn't all that bad anyway. So, he rolled over to get a better look at the silver haired male, and began his story.

"I used lived with my mom across the sea, down along the coast. It was nice, not always perfect, but nice," he sat up and rested his head on his arms and his arms on his knees, "My dad left when I was four or five…I barely remember him though; he always smelt like alcohol, I think…

"It wasn't that he went out drinking a lot or anything, but he did smell bad. He took my little sister with him; and didn't bother to sign any divorce papers with my mom, so they're still married…if he's even alive.

"After that, my mom went kind of crazy from depression. So, a few years later, she was deemed "unsuitable for the care of adolescents" and I was put into a orphan home. When I was fifteen, she gave me money to buy my own place and after a bunch of legal stuff…I moved in."

Riku shook his head, "No, you moved in and a year later met me; you're sexy boyfriend 3"

Sora looked up at him finally and smiled; then laughed and said, "My boyfriend you may be, but sexy you're not."

"What are you talking about? I'm obviously gorgeous…" the older male blinked in fake confusion.

"And very gay, I might add," Sora replied, grinning; no straight male would call themselves gorgeous and whole heartedly mean it. AN: Okay, yes they would…but stfu x3

"Would you rather I be straight?" Riku said, grinning, knowing full well the answer to said question.

"Definitely not," Sora's pout was too overwhelming and cute for anyone to just simply ignore -let alone someone madly in love with the brunet- and before Riku even realized it, he was laying down beside Sora, arms engulfing him in a warm hug.

"Uh…" was all Sora could say at the sudden contact, though not completely unaware of the effects he had on his boyfriend.

In less then a second, Riku's face became unbearably close to his own, and Sora didn't think he'd stand out much longer without kissing him or shoving him away. So, he did the only tangible thing he could come up with in this current situation; he closed his eyes and berried his face into the pillow, hiding his blush at the same time. Why was being in love so embarrassing for him?

"Sora…open your damn eyes," Riku said, pushing his hand under Sora's unexposed cheek, forcing them to face each other. The brunet opened his deep blue eyes slowly, only to find a smiling Riku, his own two eyes gleaming like the ocean waters.

"You're okay, right?" Sora just nodded and grinned, deciding to hide his blush in Riku's chest instead of the pillow. A muffled yawn sounded out from Sora, and Riku assumed the one thing a yawn usually meant.

"You want to go to bed?" he asked as he stroked Sora's soft brown hair, and all he got from his boyfriend was a small grunt. Taking it as a yes, Riku pulled the covers over them, "Goodnight…you weirdo."

"Don't call me weird," Sora whined, sleep slowly taking over his mind.

"I just did, now go to sleep."

* * *

End. Finally. Done xDD 

This is for my friend Kokis…HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUN :3

Now, go buy Kingdom Hearts x3!


End file.
